The present invention relates to toothforms for cutting tools and, more particularly, to toothforms for hole saws.
Hole saws are typically used to cut holes in work pieces made of wood or metal. During use, cutting teeth of the hole saws may be impacted by nails or other hard objects embedded in the work pieces.